1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating granular solids such as powder and the like from the carrying gas thereof to obtain such solids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as is well known in a conventional method for separating/obtaining the granular solids from the carrying gas, the gas such as air carrying the granular solids to be separated, i.e., a mixture gas is fed at a high speed into certain chamber in which the mixture gas is swirled at a high speed, while subjected to gravity and centrifugal actions,to be separated into the granular solids and carrying gas which are separately taken out of the chamber.
In carrying out such conventional method, an apparatus for separating the mixture gas into the granular solids and carrying gas, that is a cyclone has been employed. However, these conventional method and apparatus are not adequate for treating highly adhesive granular solids because such highly adhesive solids easily adhere to an inner wall surface of the cyclone in action to build bridges thereof, the build-up of which bridges eventually causes clogging of the cyclone in a relatively short operation-time to make it substantially impossible to employ the conventional method and apparatus in treating such highly adhesive granular solids.